


Fight Me

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco lets his mouth get his butt in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

                “Fuck you, Harry. I could kick your ass any day.”

                Cisco regrets his choice of words when Harry turns from his favorite board and fixes him with a smirk of “Challenge accepted.” Well, shit.

                They don’t exactly have a sparring room at S.T.A.R. Labs, at least not in the parts they’ve chosen to inhabit so it’s doubly surprising that Harry has carved out a space for himself complete with a punching bag and hand wraps. There’s a few sets of MMA gloves, some worn worse than others. He’s even got a mat in the middle of the room. It’s not big, but there’s enough room for two people to dance around each other and practice some takedowns.

                Harry struts around like he owns the place and he does on another Earth, but this room here is clearly his own little corner on Earth-1.

                “Take off your shirt,” Harry says. He tugs off his long-sleeve over shirt revealing a black tank top underneath.

                “Are we fighting or –” Cisco starts.

                “Take off. Your shirt. Ramon.”

                Yep definitely fighting. Cisco takes off his button down, folds it to buy a little bit more time, and looks around for a place to place it.

                “Put it on the floor,” Harry says gruffly. He’s strapping on a pair of gloves like it’s no big deal and it actually is a big deal. Cisco is not really much of a fighter. He’s a lover. Sometimes. He’s having a dry-spell, okay? Cisco squishes the shirt between his suddenly sweaty hands. Harry is about to kick his ass and they both know it.

                After Cisco gloves up and meets Harry in the center of the mat it’s over mercifully quick. He should’ve known, really. Harry freaking power slides and he punched Zoom in the face that one time. It’s no wonder Harry’s straddling him and he’s got a fist pressed against Cisco’s temple. He’s such a fucking tease.

                “Whose ass were you going to kick?” Harry teases.

                “My own, apparently,” Cisco snarks.

                After rubbing it in for what feels like centuries, Harry helps Cisco back onto his feet. He’s nice about it, having taught Cisco a valuable lesson. Namely, don’t fuck with Harrison Wells or he will fuck you back. Wait, that came out wrong. Don’t fuck with Harrison Wells or he will fuck your ass. Dammit!

                Cisco wanders off to take a cold shower leaving a smirking Harry to go do whatever he did after a victory. Which was probably brag to someone about it. Or punch a baby.

                Whatever.


End file.
